battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Draconian (Deadly)
Draconian is a special stage available on the 24th of every month if the player has previously completed all Crazed Cat stages. Completing this stage unlocks the True form of Crazed Lizard Cat. Using Cat Food to continue the battle is not allowed in this stage. Battleground Similar to Mammals? (Hard+++), the battle starts with 6 Mooth (Floating) advancing to the Cat Base. Snache, Otta-smack-u and Croco will be spawned throughout the battle. After ~40 seconds, 1 Snache (placeholder for the Boss) and 3 Crazed King Dragon Cat will appear. One Manic King Dragon Cat will appear when the Castle's health down to 99%, and one more at 80%. After that, pairs of Manic King Dragons will spawn periodically (?). Strategies Rich Cat Power-up is recommended. If you have any cats that out-ranges Crazed King Dragon Cat will make the stage much easier. If you have Super Galaxy Cosmos, simply let him target on Crazed King Dragon Cat and shield him well. If you only have Hacker Cat, it is still possible to stack up Hacker Cats. This stage is an endurance test. Never go below a sustainable cash amount and use a Manic Flying stack to take out Otter waves. Jamiera and a (few) well-timed A. Bahamut will eventually kill the Manic King Dragons. When the Manic King dragons die, let Awakened Bahamut die, and rush the base with Jamiera as a shield for him to quickly take out the base before another Otter wave comes to disrupt everything. Super-Galaxy [[The Grateful Crane (Uber Rare Cat)|'Cosmo']]' strategy:' 5 meat-shields, Awakened Bahamut Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs, Macho Legs, Super-Galaxy Cosmo, and another long-distance attacker. Keep the Otters and Manic King Dragon stalled long enough so that Cosmo (and maybe Hacker) can chip away at and kill the Manic Dragons. Step 1: Stall the Mooths with Eraser Cats and Manic Eraser cats, and damage them with Macho Leg cat. and Manic Macho Leg cats. Step 2: Kill otters with Manic Flying Cats. Spawn a Super-Galaxy Cosmo, and try to get maximum use out of the cash provided by the Mooths. Try to sync the Manic Dragons by using the Cat Cannon, while making sure Super-Galaxy Cosmo does not rush into enemy fire like an idiot. Step 3: Otta-smack-u waves will continue to spawn eternally from now on. Whenever they approach, kill them with a Manic Flying stack, but do not dip below an unsustainable cash amount. A well-timed A. Bahamut may be able to get a hit or two on the Manic Dragons. Step 4: Rinse and repeat. Eventually, you will stack up a lot of Cosmos. Eventually, Manic Dragons will die. When you reach the base, make sure to take it down before the next otter wave, as they might push forwards and allow the reserve Manic Dragons to push through your cats! Cheesing strategy: You will need a Rich Cat. Highly recommended is Cool Japan + Sashimi Cat for 15% damage and 500 cash increases. Let the Mooths reach your base. As soon as the first one touches your base, spawn a Crazed Sexy Legs. When all of the Mooths are synced, use Awakened Bahamut to kill them. After that, begin spamming Manic Lions. Immortal Yukimura can make the cheese strat much easier. Important Notes: # Sometimes, the Otta-Smack-U and Dark Ottas spawn separately. In the case, the player should try to stall they until they are synced. # The hit-box glitch heavily affects Super-Galaxy Cosmo. Be extremely careful when using him, especially with the Cannon.Super-Galaxy Cosmo's page can explain more about this. # If Crazed Sexy Legs is not spawned as often as possible, peons might push through because of Otters, and the Manic King Dragons will get close and begin damaging Super-Galaxy Cosmo/Hacker/your long ranged stack. # Sniper the Cat power-up does more harm than good in all strategies. It will un-sync the Manic King Dragons and make it harder to kill them. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapspecial/s1109.html Category:Crazed Cat Stages